FRESAS
by Jesswinch
Summary: Cuando uno tiene alergias muy intensas a una fruta deliciosa


Bien este es mi primer Fanfics sobre Final Fantasy XV y sobre mi amado Prompto, espero que lo disfruten… nada me pertenece todo es sobre sus derechos de autores correspondientes, lo mío es solo esta historia.

Fresas

Cuantas veces en su vida había probado las fresas, realmente no se acordaba porque cada vez que ponía en su boca esa deliciosa fruta siempre acababa en el suelo muriéndose por falta de aire y es que ni siquiera se acordaba a que sabía o cual era su sabor solo recordaba que aquel material no podía pasar más de su garganta y el sabor era inexplicable ya que la falta de aire le impedía realizar la gustación.

Miraba de reojo a sus amigos quienes estaban comiendo esa fruta, cada uno de ellos parecía llegar a un éxtasis en cada mordida, (no podía ser peor) el desear comer por primera vez sin sentirse morir esa que para él era su fruta prohibida, no podía quejarse desde niño siempre fue así, siempre procurando que lo que comía no tuviera alguna base sobre fresa, algo disfrazado entre la comida o algo que ni siquiera se enterase de que era esa fruta, de echo recordaba que a sus 13 años en una comida que realizo Ignis, el pobre había cocinado a base de un aceite gourmet sin saber que la base de fresa era la muerte para el artillero, recordó que ni siquiera pudo degustar esa comida de dioses y claro fue ahí donde se enteraron que era alérgico a morir a la fresa y sus derivados, desde entonces cada uno de ellos tubo la precaución de no tener nada de eso a la mano para que no volviera a ocurrir otra vez aquel suceso,

Sus ojos azules miraron el pastelito que Ignis había hecho especialmente para él, uno solo de chocolate con piña, realmente se veía delicioso, pero si el concejero real se acordaba el odiaba la piña, es que acaso no podía ser más exigente, además de hacer que el pobre hombre cocinara un solo pastelito especial para el fuera de los otros, así que no podía darse el lujo de alejarse de poder comer aquella delicia, pero en realidad él quería probar un poco de los otros pastelitos de fresa.

Suspiro mientras miraba con recelo su pastelito de chocolate con piña.

-se perfectamente que no le gusta la piña, pero realmente no había nada más. -comento el chico de anteojos sentado frente a él.

-no, no se preocupe un poco de piña no me mata. -contesto alegre.

Gladio con una sonrisa llena de pan -hooo, pero que me dice de la fresa, chico no había conocido a alguien con una alergia tan pesada como la suya, así que perdone al hombre y coma su pan que ha de estar tan bueno como el nuestro.

Noc miro a su amigo con un poco de tristeza. - ¿quiere? -le pregunto mientras acercaba el pan al chico rubio.

-en verdad me quieres muerto, gracias por tu amor.

– en verdad ni un bocado puede? -pregunto incrédulo.

El chico rubio medito a la pregunta. -tal vez una mordida. - se dispuso a tomar el pequeño pedazo de pan, pero antes de que pudiera tomarlo en sus manos, una mano áspera y pesada tomo su muñeca.

Su mano sujetaba la muñeca del artillero sosteniéndola con fuerza. -en verdad no lo harás, Noc acaso no lo recuerdas?

-sí, pero aquella ocasión era otra cosa, este pan no tiene nada.

-claro que sí. - intervino Ignis – tiene el sabor de la fresa, lo revolví con la masa, no tendrá pedazos, pero… creo que hay que ser precavidos mejor en estas cosas, Promp. -volteo su mirada hacia el chico rubio – dime que quieres tu pan y en la próxima estación buscare lo necesario para darte algo de tu gusto.

Prompto se sintió culpable por la amabilidad de su amigo. -no, no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que quería saber a qué sabe esa fruta, nunca he podido degustarla y pues los veo a ustedes comerla como si no hubiera un mañana.

-pues veras chico, es deliciosa pero no es para tanto solamente como si no hubiera un mañana. -contesto Gladio con una sonrisa completa.

Todos rieron por el comentario y dejaron la conversación de lado, ya después vería como puede realmente saber de esa delicia.

Pasaron los días y mientras estaban en el área de descanso Caem decidieron pasar la noche en una de esas habitaciones, la Sra. administradora estaba emocionada ya que podía dar de comer al príncipe y a sus acompañantes y podía demostrar que toda lo que cultiva su huerto es delicioso así que se dispuso a elaborar un pastel que solo ella sabía cómo realizarlo ya que había pasado la receta de generación en generación, con eso en mente se dispuso a cocinar sabiendo que no descansaría hasta muy entrada la noche.

La llamada del despertador levanto lentamente al joven asesor real quien se dispuso a despertar al artillero y escudero a sabiendas que el joven príncipe tardaría más tiempo en levantarse, decidido se encamino a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Cuando estuvo ahí se dio cuenta que la administradora ya se había encargado de todo en la realización de los alimentos.

-buenos días joven. – le saludo con respeto.

-buenos días, veo que ya tiene todo listo, estaba por pedirle prestado la cocina para empezar con el desayuno antes de nuestra partida.

-no se preocupe, todo está listo, además prepare un postre para su viaje.

-eso suena bien. -se escuchó decir de prompto quien bajaba las escaleras junto al escudero. -mientras sea delicioso nosotros no pondremos ningún pretexto. - Termino regalando su mejor sonrisa a la dama.

Un poco sonrojada le devolvió la sonrisa. -créame la comida es una delicatesen.

La hora del desayuno paso entre platica y risas de los presentes, la mesa era un lugar con vida, cada quien aprovechando de su leve descanso del su viaje que tendrán que renovar en cualquier momento. al termino del desayuno cada quien se despidió prometiendo regresar pronto.

Regresando a la regalía para continuar su viaje rumbo a Hammerhead ya que tenían que entregarle un arma a Cid para que la mejorara, Ignis sabía que era un viaje para realizarse en un día y una noche, pero como es de precavido decidieron parar su trayecto cerca de un área de descanso, esa noche dormirían en campamento al aire libre, junto a la naturaleza. así pues, Ignis, Gladios y Noc, habían decidido ir a buscar especies en el campo, dejando a Prompto para que terminara de acomodar, todo, bueno en realidad la tienda ya estaba puesta solo era de poner las cosas para el cocinero y las sillas entre otras cosas.

Con eso en mente sus ojos azul-violeta miraron a su alrededor orgulloso de sí mismo por haber acomodado las cosas como a su buen amigo cocinero le gustan, se acomodó en una de las sillas para mirar sus fotos realizadas en el trascurso del día y así dar las ediciones en donde sea necesaria y realizar las operaciones que el ama en cuanto a la fotografía se refiere, paso de una a otra foto hasta que llego a una de un pastel de chocolate recubierto con más chocolate dándose a recordar que traía en la hielera los pedazos de ese delicioso manjar.

-realmente si me como mi pedazo no ofendo a Nadie o sí? – abrió la hielera y tomo uno de los pedazos en sus manos. – hombre, Ignis se molestará si como primero el postre y después la cena… naaa, valdrá la pena el regaño-

Prompto tomo en sus manos el pedazo de pastel dándole una gran mordida, el sabor a chocolate era amargo, pero había un sabor especial o raro, era como algo agridulce, revuelto con el sabor del chocolate que realmente era demasiado fuerte, no podía distinguir el sabor adicional que estaba en el betún y en la masa, trago el pedazo y mordió otro poco antes de darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando, el pedazo de pan que había masticado primero y tragado ya estaba haciendo efecto, demasiado rápido para su gusto, su garganta empezó a cerrarse de apoco mientras él se apoyaba contra la pequeña mesa que usaban de cocina, tambaleándose para llegar a la tienda tratando de dar los pasos más rápido se terminó cayendo al suelo junto con la mesa y los utensilios, sujeto con una de sus manos su cuello y tratando de dar bocanadas de aire por la boca para tratar que algo de aire entrara a sus pulmones, se arrastró por el suelo tratando de llegar a la tienda, pero la falta de aire ya estaba provocando que su vista se nublada, ahora si pensó en que moriría de una manera estúpida y deseo no haber tomado el pedazo de pastel, pero realmente no tenía nada de su fruta prohibida a simple vista. Trato de reírse de su situación y con un último esfuerzo estiro su maño para tomar su mochila, pero eso fue lo último que pudo mirar, su mano tratando de tomar algo a lo lejos.

Después de una gran caminata y de escuchar los quejigos del joven príncipe de tener que caminar más de lo debido para encontrar especies para la cena, habían llegado al campamento, lo que cada uno podía ver era que la mesa estaba tumbada en el suelo como que alguien la había aventado, los utensilios esparcidos por el suelo tierroso y una de las sillas tumbada patas de lado, Gladios fue rápido en moverse primero. -prompto, donde estás? -pregunto casi a grito.

-Prompto, deja de jugar -exigió Noc al tiempo de dar un paso hacia adelante, pero detenido por su asesor que esperaba una respuesta en silencio.

Gladio que estaba más cerca de la tienda miro con temor que su amigo se encontraba en el suelo, pero sin rastro alguno de haber sido atacado se arrodillo rápidamente para sujetarlo en sus brazos, con sus manos temblorosas tomo la cara del chico y pudo observar su rostro con signos de asfixia, su piel pálida y sus labios morados. -hey prom, no hagas esto, que paso? prom... contesta niño. – ahora era oficial su voz estaba detonando miedo y sus pensamientos pensaba en lo peor, quiso llamar a Ignis, pero antes de poder hacerlo escucho un leve jadeo de respiración. Estaba, estaba…

-Ignis ven rápido. Llamo desesperado.

Ignis seguido del príncipe se encontraron con la imagen de Prompto en un mal estado.

-Prom… amigo. - Noc se arrodillo al lado de su escudero. -estas, estas…

-Nooo! -grito Gladio, lo estará si no actuamos rápido, está en estado de asfixia… Ignis.

Sus ojos verdes miraron alrededor, se acercó para escuchar su leve jadeo, más rápido de lo que su mente ya estaba calculando gateo hacia la mochila de prompto y empezó a buscar aquella bolsa negra. -aquí recuéstalo, necesito inyectarle esto.

El príncipe noto el pequeño bolso negro que Ignis sujetaba. -pero ¿cómo?, no tenemos nada.

-ya lo sabremos ahora necesito. -se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban, cuantas veces había hecho esto en el tiempo que conocía al chico pecoso, solo una vez, y esa única vez fue el mismo chico que lo había hecho, cerro sus ojos, no tenía que dudarlo, los leves jadeos que daba el chico le demostraban que no tenía tiempo que perder, debía de actuar rápido o si no su amigo perdería la vida.

Sujeto el medicamente con ambas manos, suspiro, sabía que tenía que ser mesclado el polvo con el líquido, la cantidad necesaria ya estaba a la medida así que realizo el procedimiento del medicamento molestándose a sí mismo por no haber sigo un cadillo con prompto de tener eso listo para su uso, estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso, se tardó menos de lo que pensaba sujeto la jeringa y rápidamente con un poco de duda miro a Prom no tenía que dudar, tomo su brazo para buscar la vena.

-diablos- susurro Ignis, rezo a los seis para que tuviera ningún error y con fuerza inyecto el medicamento en la vena que no batalló para encontrarla, ahora solo tenían que esperar.

Lentamente la respiración del chico rubio volvió a la normalidad y así los tres pudieron dar un suspiro de alivio.

Sus ojos azules miraban con desenfoque, trataba de relajarse ya que escuchaba las voces, pero no podía ver con nitidez su alrededor, sintió la mano en su hombro de alguien y escucho a lo lejos una palabra "tranquilo, llévalo despacio" intento responder, pero el cosquilleo irritate aún estaba en su garganta, sentía su lengua áspera e hinchada, su respiración era aún pesada y trataba de incorporarse, pero la mano fuerte de alguien que reconoció como Gladio se lo impedía. "tranquilo" escucho ahora la voz reconocida de Noc. El azul cielo de sus ojos al fin podían ver con más claridad y ahí estaban sus tres grandes amigos, tomo con su mano derecha la mano del escudero.

-gracias. -dijo en susurro.

Los tres le devolvieron una sonrisa y casi en llanto lo abrazaron, realmente tuvieron el mayor miedo de su vida.

Fin

Gracias por leer, sé que no es tan bueno, pero tenía ya tiempo de querer escribir nuevamente un finc.

Saludos a todos y nuevamente gracias.


End file.
